


Visiting the Dursleys

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry doesn't want to go, but he's got something to prove.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Visiting the Dursleys

"We don't really have to go, do we?"

"You think I want to go? I don't."

"Then why are we going?"

"Because Uncle Vernon thinks that I will never voluntarily step inside his house."

"So... uh... this is all just some glorified cock fight?"

"No!"

"Right..."

"It's not!"

"It is."

"I'll show you a real glorified cock fight when we get back."

"I'm holding you to that."


End file.
